Registro del Tiempo
by Rukis Lakeru
Summary: La Inocencia de Miranda está dando indicios de una posible evolución. Y Allen está dispuesto en ser el primero en probarlo, si eso siginifica saber más de cierta personita que le mueve el piso. AllenxLavi ¡y otras parejas!
1. Preámbulo del recuerdo Ajeno

Este fanfic lo estuve subiendo en Amor Yaoi, y por rabietas con la interface de esta página, no quise subirlo aquí D: Pero A-Y se está volviendo un dolor de cabeza con lo pesada que se está volviendo (demasiados badfics rompe-reglas acumulandose ¬¬ ¡anarquía total!), y ahora que descubrí que puedo descargar babck-ups de mis trabajos acá, me terminé de convencer :D Ahora disfruten n.n

* * *

><p><em>-man y sus personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura. Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro.<em>

* * *

><p>El día de San Valentín fue un episodio muy curioso para los miembros de la Orden Oscura. Todos estaban conscientes de la amistad tan cercana que existía entre Lenalee y Kanda, pero nadie se imaginó que los sentimientos de la muchacha cruzaran la línea de declarársele en público. Fue un momento adorable, tenían que admitir. Y la expresión la Kanda antes de salir apresuradamente del salón de reuniones fue tan poética, que Allen se prometió a si mismo, jamás olvidar ese momento; y por supuesto, se lo recordaría al japonés, siempre que tuviese la oportunidad.<p>

Pero es que Kanda, no fue el único que fue atrapado fuera de base. El pobre aprendiz de Bookman, también tuvo su momento de trágame-tierra ese día. En mitad de una fuerte discusión con su amigo de cabello incoloro (originada por un estúpido comentario de _"San Valentín es una fecha comercial"_), salió a la luz, una confesión poco decorosa, por parte de Lavi. La revelación no fue tan pública (sólo se encontraba presente Lenalee en ese momento), pero aún así, el pelirrojo no le ha podido dirigir la palabra a Allen, sin que se ahogara en su propia vergüenza.

Ahora se acercaba el Día Blanco, el turno de los hombres de corresponder el sentimiento a sus enamoradas. Y al contrario del estrés del japonés, por la cantidad de idiotas ociosos que se le acercaban para darle consejos de cómo corresponder a Lenalee, la situación de Allen era un tanto confusa. No es que, no estuviese seguro de sentir lo mismo, al contrario. Pero todos sus intentos de tener un momento a solas con Lavi, lejos de funcionar, lo que hacían era alejar al pelirrojo, más rápido en cada ocasión.

Como aquella vez, en la biblioteca, que terminó con dos personas desaparecidas, y otras dos sin saber qué pasó exactamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera Parte<strong>

**Preámbulo del Recuerdo Ajeno**

* * *

><p>-Entonces... ¿Mi Inocencia está llegando al Segundo Nivel?-Preguntó Miranda, incrédula del informe que se le entregaba, acerca de los resultados de las pruebas.<p>

-Es lo que sospechamos Hev y yo.-Aclaró Komui, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.-No es raro, que la Inocencia, trabaje en distintas escalas. El Payaso Coronado de Allen tiene un Nivel crítico, que es la espada. Los niveles de las nuevas Botas Oscuras de Lenalee dependen de la velocidad que ella tome. El Martillo Cambiante controla distintos elementos naturales en el segundo Nivel, y Mugen puede duplicarse de igual modo. Los menciono por citar unos ejemplos claro.-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Lo entiendo, pero... ¿Cómo sabré cuál es el siguiente nivel?-Seguía preguntando inquieta.

-No te preocupes, Miranda.-Animó.-Todavía no estamos seguros de lo que pueda hacer tu Inocencia en el Nivel Dos. Pero será muy interesante ver cómo evoluciona un arma del tiempo.-Tras decir las últimas palabras, el aspecto del Supervisor, cambió lentamente, a un gesto lleno de insana curiosidad, mientras dirigía su mirada morbosa hacia el artefacto ubicado en el hombro de la chica.-Ahora, si nos permites experimentar con_¡GAagh~!_-Lastimosamente, no pudo finalizar su petición, por culpa del afortunado brazo del Jefe de Sección Reever que haló por el cuello al excéntrico Supervisor.

-Ya puedes retirarte, Miranda-Le despidió amablemente, el australiano, tratando de ignorar las penosas agonías de su superior.

Aún con muchas dudas en su cabeza, Miranda se retiró lentamente del enorme cuarto, dejando al curioso par dando un preámbulo de lo que sería, la pelea de todo el día.

-Un Segundo Nivel...-Se repetía constantemente, sin dejar de contemplar su preciado registro del tiempo.-¿... Será algo bueno?-Se preguntó, insegura de la respuesta.

Ya de por si, la alemana no le gustaba confiar de su Inocencia, para la guerra. Lo único que provocaba eran heridas nuevas de las ya formadas anteriormente, y no podía hacer nada, cuando aquellos protegidos, bajo su registro sufrían daños mortales. Para colmo, el efecto era el mismo para con ella, por lo que, también le tocaba sufrir los efectos de los daños. ¿Será que, esta vez podría servir de algo?

-¡Buenos días, Miranda!-Saludó alegre Lenalee, sacándola de sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Ah! B-buenos días.-Devolvió la alemana, mientras veía como se acercaba su compañera.-Te ves muy contenta el día de hoy.

Al oír estas palabras, la sonrisa de la joven exorcista creció radiante, mientras sus ojos brillaban a cada paso.

-Es que, escuché que Kanda me tiene preparado algo para el Día Blanco.-Confesó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Con esta primera frase, empezaron su caminata sin rumbo por los pasillos.

-¿De veras? Pero Lenalee, no creo que sea buena idea, ilusionarte con rumores.

-Lo se, ¡pero no puedo evitar pensar en ello! Me hacen sentir que fue buena idea lo de San Valentín.-Canturreaba entre saltitos a su amiga. Estuvieron las dos chicas inmersas en sus conversaciones y chismes varios, en los pasillos de la Orden, distrayendo a Miranda, de lo que concernía su Inocencia: pasaron del tema de Kanda, a la cuestión del complejo de Komui, pasando por algunas insinuaciones que le había lanzado Marie a la alemana, entre otros tópicos que hacían de la vida, un descanso de todo el trajín, y fatiga que causaban las constantes misiones. Ojalá los días, fueran tan calmados y espontáneos como ese que se presentaba ante ellos...

-_¡Gahg~! ¡¿Qué haces...?_-Un grito muy peculiar, seguido del sonido de un cuerpo cayendo en una cascada de libros al suelo, interrumpió la conversación de las dos chicas; y fue entonces cuando ambas se percataron de que, se encontraban cerca de la biblioteca.

Miranda fue la primera en especular:

-¿Ese era...?

-Lavi.-Respondió Lenalee con convicción, casi segura de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-_¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Quiero estar contigo!_-Una voz dulce, pero lasciva voz se escuchó en esa misma habitación, seguida de otra caída olímpica en el lugar.

-Y ese era...-Volvió a hablar Miranda, un poco más segura de su respuesta.

-Allen.-Finalizó la oración.

-_¡¿Y tienes que pegarte tanto a mi?_

-_Pues, supuse que no te importaría... Ya que me quieres mucho, mucho~_

-_¡No grites esas cosas!_

-_Tú eres el que está gritando, Lavi. Además, no te importó gritarlo, hace un mes, ¿recuerdas?_

-_¡Allen!_

-_Ahora, déjame ayudarte..._

-_¡No! ¡No te acerques, no te-¡Arg~!_-Y más libros siguieron cayendo cuán cascada literaria, o eso era lo que escuchaban las dos receptoras que se encontraban fueran del lugar; con expresiones imposibles de descifrar, imaginando lo que, seguramente estaba pasando en la habitación... Por quinta vez en el mes.

Sin intercambiar palabra alguna, Lenalee, se adelanto a paso firme hasta llegar a la entrada de la biblioteca, seguida de una apresurada Miranda.

-¡Buenos días, chicos!-Trató de saludar espontáneamente.-¿Algún pro... blema?-Ciertamente, la china no se habría sorprendido de haber encontrado a este par en alguna postura que dejase poco mérito a la imaginación. Pero aún así, no sabía si reírse, avergonzarse o reír de la vergüenza, al ver cómo Allen, meciéndose de rodillas en su silla, agarraba fuertemente a Lavi por las caderas, mientras este moría de la vergüenza en la mesa desordenada.

-Buenos días, Lenalee, Miranda.-Saludó cordialmente el albino, sin prestarle atención a la agonía de su amigo-Se ven contentas hoy. ¿Pasó algo interesante?

-No mucho, solo hablábamos del Día Blanco.-Respondió Lenalee tratando de contener lo que probablemente era una carcajada.

-¡Vaya, que interesante!-Dijo lascivamente, esta vez, dirigiendo su mirada al pelirrojo que empezó a forcejear más duro.-¿A ti no te parece, Lavi?

-¡No!-Respondió al tiempo que salía bruscamente de los brazos del joven. Se bajó de la mesa, lo más lejos posible de Allen, mientras decía un poco más calmado:-El Día Blanco es una fecha comercial.

-¿Cómo _San Valentín_?-Preguntó Allen, con todas las intenciones de recordarle el pequeño evento de hace un mes.

-... ... Voy a comer.-Anunció Lavi, con la esperanza de que, si agachaba la cabeza, nadie vería lo rojo que estaba.-No he podido almorzar, hasta ahora. Con permiso.-Se despidió, mientras salía rápidamente del lugar.

Ahora, sin la presencia de Lavi, Lenalee, podía por fin soltar su risa a todo pulmón, mientras el joven exorcista, le dedicaba un puchero en su mirada.

-No es gracioso, Lenalee.-Le refutó como si se tratara de un niño menor de diez años.

-Lo siento.-Decía entre risas la china.-Es que, la forma en la actúas es tan anti-tú que no me lo puedo creer.-Explicó un poco más calmada, mientras se sacaba una lagrimita del ojo.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa.-Se defendió mientras se acomodaba en la silla y se cruzaba de brazos.-No debió ilusionarme con esas palabras.-Dijo un poco más triste.

-Oh, Allen.-Lenalee, un poco más apenada, se acercó al chico lentamente, para mirarlo con ternura.-Entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Pero Lavi es alguien especial: cuando crees conocerlo totalmente, te sale con algo nuevo; es parte de su personalidad.

-Ese es el problema, Lenalee.-Dijo Allen, desalentado.-Creo que no se nada de él, salvo que es aprendiz de Bookman. Que, por cierto, tampoco estoy seguro de lo que son ellos, por lo que se podría decir que no se nada de Lavi... Aún así...-Se quedó cortado en la oración, no sabía cómo añadir su siguiente pensamiento sin que sonara estúpido, pero hizo el intento de:-Me hizo muy feliz, el saber que me quería de ese modo...-De acuerdo, en su cabeza había sonado mejor, que cuando lo dijo en voz alta, pero aún así continuó.-No se por qué ahora está actuando de esa forma.

-Eso es porque, no tenía pensado decírtelo en ese momento.-Le explicó Lenalee condescendientemente.-Solo dale tiempo ¿Si? A él no le gusta el acoso inminente, y mucho menos si viene de la persona que le gusta.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes eso?

-Lo llevo conociendo más tiempo que tú, bobito.-Le explicó Lenalee, mientras le revolvía el cabello de forma juguetona.-Jeje, en verdad eres muy lindo Allen. Talvez Lavi no estaría tan perturbado si te mostraras de esta forma, y no como hace un rato.

Antes de que, Allen pudiese refutar ese último comentario, la chica se retiró excusándose de ir a buscar a Kanda (contradiciendo todo lo que había dicho hacer de no acosar a la gente), dejando al chico de claros cabellos y a una muy muda Miranda solos en la desordenada biblioteca. El silencio de repente se había vuelto incómodo, y es que, Miranda no sabía nada acerca de confortar a la gente (normalmente, era ella quien era confortada), y honestamente hablando, ni siquiera sabía, si un conforte era lo que hacía falta en ese momento.

Por suerte, el joven Allen rompió el silencio con un bufido de resignación.

-¡¿Por qué tiene que decir que soy lindo?-Preguntó algo molesto.-El hecho de que me guste otro hombre, no quiere decir que también me gusten los comentarios de chicas.

-Este...

-¡Oh, Miranda! Perdón, creí que habías ido con Lenalee.-Se disculpó cordialmente el jovencito.

-... No te preocupes, suele pasarme...-Allen se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, cuando pudo palpar el aura depresiva que empezó a formarse en torno a la exorcista.

-¡Ah, no! ¡No quise decir eso!

-Jeje, tranquilo, te dije que no te preocuparas.-Recalcó Miranda mientras se adentraba por primera vez en aquella ocasión a la biblioteca. Recogió una de las sillas que yacía tirada en el suelo y se sentó en ella, quedando frente a frente con el menor.-Creo que ya tienes suficientes problemas como para ahora preocuparte por los míos.-Dijo con una sonrisa, complaciente.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Allen se recostó un poco más en la silla, de manera que mirara al techo.

-¿Por qué Lavi tiene que hacer esto tan complicado?-Hablaba más para si que para Miranda.-Después de todo lo que me costó librarme de Link, para estar un rato a solas con él...

-Ah, este... Bueno, talvez Lenalee tenga algo de razón.

-¿Qué debo intentar ser lindo?-Preguntó con terror en sus ojos

-No, que tienes que darle tiempo.-Explicó Miranda, para que la expresión del chico se apaciguara un poco.-Es más: no sólo tiempo a él, sino tiempo a ti mismo para conocerlo mejor.

-El problema es que...-Empezó Allen sin saber muy bien, como organizar sus ideas.-Después de lo que pasó en San Valentín, cada vez estoy más impaciente. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera se por qué me pongo tan ansioso cuando pienso en él.-Terminó esta última frase con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas, que trataba de ocultar agachando la cabeza.

De nuevo el silencio tomo como pasatiempo, volverse incómodo en el lugar de los presentes, y Miranda no sabía como alentar a Allen en esta ocasión. Finalmente, decidió cortar el tema por lo sano y pensar en otro tópico para hablar.

-¿Sabes, Allen? Esta mañana, el Supervisor me dijo algo muy interesante, sobre mi Inocencia.-Comentó mientras mostraba su arma circular.-Parece que puede llegar a un Nivel 2

-¿En serio?-Preguntó lleno de curiosidad.-¡Eso es genial! Capaz y era por eso que tu Inocencia estaba inestable en tus últimas misiones.

-Si, pero todavía no estoy segura de lo hace. Según lo que me dijo el Señor Komui-Comenzó a explicar.-El Nivel 2 que se está gestando, podría ocasionar una ruptura temporal, en la dimensión espacio-tiempo del periodo actual.

Las palabras de Miranda retumbaron en la cabeza de Allen, como campanas de canto anunciando una epifanía. Pero para estar seguro de que, esa remota posibilidad existiese, tenía que preguntar:

-¿Cómo un portal del tiempo?

-Eso fue lo que me dijo.-Continuó Miranda, ignorando la expresión indefinida que se dibujaba en el rostro del muchacho.-El Supervisor Komui dijo, en pocas palabras, que mi reloj podría tele transportar, como mínimo, a dos personas en esa dimensión. Los resultados de las pruebas decían que ya podía activar el Segundo Nivel, pero el Supervisor, no está muy seguro de su estabilidad.

-Entonces puedes viajar en el tempo.-Sugirió Allen.

-Si, creo que eso fue lo que me quiso decir.

-¿Y tú controlas a dónde quieres viajar?-Preguntó un poco más determinado.

-En teoría si, pero no lo he probado aún.

-Y si... Si por casualidad, te pediría que usaras el Nivel 2 del Registro del Tiempo, para viajar hacia el pasado y conocer un poco más a cierta persona de importancia, ¿podrías especificar los datos necesarios?

-Seguro... ...

... ... ... ...

-¿Podemos usar el Nivel 2 del Registro del Tiempo para viajar al pasado?

-¡¿Qué? ¡No!-Gritó fuera base con la pregunta.-Todavía no se cómo funciona. No voy a arriesgar nuestra integridad física en algo que no está garantizado.

-Por favor~, Miranda.-Rogó con las manos juntitas, y su sonrisa de niño bueno. La misma expresión que usó una vez, cuando conoció a Miranda, hace mucho tiempo ya.

Y es que, no importaban los años que pasasen. Miranda era débil de voluntad, cuando se referían a caritas rogantes, y Allen siempre tenía ese As bajo la manga.

-Solo eres lindo cuando te conviene.-Susurró Miranda, mientras activaba su disco, para que este bajara directamente hasta la muñeca.-Registro del Tiempo, Nivel 2 _¡Actívate!_

Seguida de estas palabras, el disco comenzó a girar a una velocidad imperceptible por el ojo humano, tan potente, que el remolino que generó se llevaba los papeles sueltos que habían en la biblioteca.

-¡Miranda! ¡¿Qué sucede?-Gritaba Allen evitando ser devorado por el tornado hambriento.

-¡¿Yo qué se? ¡Te dije que no lo había usado todavía!-No tuvo tiempo de decir más. Con horror, vio cómo su muñeca era absorbida por el hoyo negro que generaba el fuerte remolino, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de la ruptura.-¡Sujétate!-Con su brazo libre, haló a Allen hacia su persona, y ambos se sostuvieron fuertemente por un tiempo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tornado se desvaneció en un destello. Y con ellos las dos personas que se encontraban en la biblioteca, aquella ocasión


	2. Memorias para Llorar: Miranda Lotto

En estos momentos, Howard Link sólo podía sentir vergüenza; vergüenza y coraje, por permitir que un niño terco de hormonas descontroladas, lograra esfumarse de sus ojos vigías de la forma más tonta y sencilla. La imagen del exorcista riéndose jocosamente de su triunfal escape, era muy sencilla de dibujar en la mente del Inspector. ¿Quién pensaría que Walker fuese capaz de aprovecharse cruelmente de su situación, al fingir una baja depresiva a causa del Catorceavo, provocando que el propio Link lo dejase _solo_ en la habitación en busca de comida?

El descuido más ligero en su misión más importante es algo por lo que no dejó de reprenderse a sí mismo durante toda la mañana. Pero afortunadamente sólo era eso: un _descuido_ _ligero._

Porque el Inspector Howard Link hacía honor a su orgullo de Cuervo y a su trabajo actual. Sus sospechas se levantaron hace un mes cuando su protegido empezó a comportarse de manera extraña con respecto al aprendiz de Bookman. Poco tardó en figurar lo que estaba pasando entre ese par, tras analizar de entre-líneas las conversaciones subliminales que Allen y su compañera tuvieron en más de una ocasión en el comedor. Entonces, al encontrarse con un dormitorio vació, a pesar del enojo por su propio acto de torpeza, el alemán sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarlo con éxito.

De modo que, a pocos metros de la biblioteca, Link se regocijaba de su acierto certero (valga la redundancia), al escuchar la voz del albino, retumbar desde dicho lugar. No le importó siquiera advertir la figura de Lenalee Lee salir de aquella estancia. Pero justo cuando la susodicha pensaba saludarle, una fuerte ráfaga de viento se disparó atípicamente desde el cuarto de lectura.

La escena que advirtió el par de testigos tácitos los dejo atónito. Resultó difícil hallar una respuesta lógica para explicar cómo y a dónde se habían esfumado Allen y Miranda. Lo único en lo que acordaron con temor era que dos exorcistas se encontraban desaparecidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda Parte<strong>

**Memorias para Llorar: Miranda Lotto**

* * *

><p>Al recobrar la conciencia, lo primero que notó la exorcista del tiempo, era que no se encontraba sobre un suelo firme, pero en algo más suave. Lo segundo que advirtió enseguida, fue un par de brazos que la abrazaban en plan de protegerla. En seguida, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado, le vino fugazmente a la cabeza.<p>

— ¡Allen! —La alemana se levantó bruscamente al entrar en pánico inmediato, apenas vio el cuerpo semi-inerte del inglés debajo de ella. — Oh no, Dios mío ¡Esto es mi culpa! ¡Debí ser firme y negarle probar mi Inocencia! —Lloraba copiosamente mientras su paranoia aumentaba. Allen Walker estaba muerto para ella, y no habría nadie que la sacara de esa conclusión. — ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Lo siento tanto Allen! ¡No sabes cuánto lo lamento! —Y empezó a llorar aún más fuerte mientras abrazaba (o mejor dicho estrujaba) el cuerpo de Allen.

— "_MGg~..."_

— ¿Eh?—Un extraño ruido sacó a Miranda de sus pensamientos pseudo-suicidas. Sonaba como una especie de quejido...

— _M... Mi-ran-da_

— ¡Allen! —Gritó de felicidad al verle el rostro conciente del joven de dieciséis años. — ¡Estás vivo! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Creí que estabas muerto por mi culpa! ¡Estoy tan feliz! —Y volvió a "abrazarle" sin advertir el sufrimiento del chico por la falta de aire.

— _Miranda... Por favor... no-respiro _— Aclaraba un ahogado Allen.

— ¡Oh! Claro, lo siento. — Exclamó avergonzada, mientras soltaba de golpe al inglés, quien apenas libre, comenzaba a tragar bocanadas de aire.

—... ¿Dónde estaremos? — Preguntó Allen apenas sintió sus pulmones satisfechos.

A juzgar por lo que veía a su alrededor se encontraba en una especie de parque o algo parecido. A lo lejos divisaba una zona de juegos, con columpios, toboganes, subibajas y tuberías para los niños, a quienes se podían ver disfrutando de los mismos. Había carritos de helados y vendedores de cachivaches a lo largo del terreno, y en uno que otro árbol frondoso, reposaba alguna pareja, o un solitario lector. Más adelante se podía apreciar un mercado de frutas, y por doquiera que uno viese, habían edificios de todos los tamaños. Todo, cubierto de un cielo extrañamente grisáceo. Por alguna razón el sito le provocaba nostalgia.

— No se, pero... Siento que he estado aquí no hace mucho... ¿Por qué será?

— _Mmm..._ —Empezó Miranda— Talvez el Registro del Tiempo actúa, según las memorias del usuario...

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— ¡Porque esta es mi ciudad natal! — Y de nuevo, su crisis nerviosa se apoderó de ella. La sorpresa de Allen fue opacada por el nuevo acto neurótico de la alemana. —¡Esto es horrible! Justo cuando pensé que ya lo había superado, tenía que volver al principio de mis pesadillas. ¡Dios, ¿qué tengo que hacer para alejarme de ellas?

A pesar de tener toda la intención, Allen vio el tratar de calmar a su compañera como un esfuerzo en vano. Sólo bastaba con verla mecerse en posición fetal mientras murmuraba cosas como _«el 'hoy' de hoy es igual al de ayer...»_ a manera de rito, para llegar a esa conclusión. Pero por poco tiempo estuvo preocupado por ello, cuando escuchó un canto peculiar:

_- Miranda, Miranda, salada Miranda ~ - _

— ¡Y ahora esa canción! — Gritó la protagonista de la burla. — ¡Me perseguirá hasta la muerte, y no podré escapar de ella!

— Miranda... — Trató de llamar su atención.

— Sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi cabeza, ¡Por Favor, Sal De Mi Cabeza!

— ¡Miranda! — Gritó finalmente Allen, logrando (por fin) la atención de la aludida. — Puedes calmarte, no estás loca. Mira — Le explicaba tranquilamente, mientras apuntaba a cierta dirección donde se encontraban unos niños cantando con vigor. — ¿Ves? No son voces en tu cabeza, son sólo niños... ¿Miranda? —Volvió a llamarla, esta vez extrañado por la expresión estupefacta en el rostro de la alemana. Y fue cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los niños, que cayó en cuenta que los mismos molestaban a alguien peculiar.

A una niña vestida de negro, de tez muy blanca y cabello castaño...

La pequeña Miranda andaba con la cabeza gacha, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, sin éxito alguno. Los niños canturreaban mientras daban vueltas alrededor de ella, al compás de su caminar. La niña en su defensa, solo se limitaba a aferrarse a algo que parecía ser un muñeco.

— Esa eres... — Comenzó Allen anonadado.

— Si... Soy yo — Terminó Miranda con una melancolía notable en el tono de voz.

_- Miranda, Miranda, salada Miranda ~ - Torpe, Extraña, y Odiada Miranda...~ - _ volvían a entonar con malicia la canción.

—... No recuerdo mucho este día, pero... — Contaba la alemana con triste nostalgia. — Por alguna razón, esa muñeca fue muy especial para mi... La cargaba todo el tiempo como un amuleto, pensando que así, las cosas malas se esfumarían algún día...

— Miranda... — Allen quería decir algo, cualquier cosa. Pero en esos momentos no se le ocurría nada para confortarla.

— Todavía la tengo, ¿sabes? — Intentó sonreír — Por mucho que las cosas hayan cambiado, los viejos hábitos son difíciles de quitar... — Admitía apenada, tratando de ocultar el dolor tan palpable que sólo provocaban más molestia en Allen para con esos niños fastidiosos.

Y es que Allen Walker tampoco tuvo una infancia dorada. Desde que tiene memoria, siempre fue visto como un fenómeno a los ojos de los demás. Lo único que llegaba a ver de las personas era la espalda, cuando se volteaban a ignorarle. Por mucho tiempo se creyó un insecto, un bicho, cualquier cosa menos humano. ¿Qué otra explicación habría para que lo reprobasen así? Su brazo izquierdo, su horrible e inmóvil brazo izquierdo era evidencia más que suficiente. Mana fue el primero en tenderle una mano; una mano cálida y amigable. Y aunque actualmente le costaba pensar en él sin dolor, estaba agradecido de haber tenido un salvador en su niñez.

Y su empatía deseaba que, Miranda hubiese sido salvada en ese entonces también.

— ¿Huh? Allen ¿qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó la exorcista apenas advirtió que Allen se levantaba para dirigirse hacia los niños, con paso firme y una expresión seria en el rostro.

— Voy a ayudarte — Respondió sin más.

— ¿Qué?... ¡No, Allen! ¡Espera! — Trató de detenerle — No sé qué pueda pasar si alteras eventos del pasado, ni siquiera sé si podemos hacerlo... ¡Allen! — Al ser ignorada por el albino, Miranda decidió levantarse y seguirle rápidamente. — ¡Por favor, Detente! — Demandó finalmente, agarrándolo por el hombro. El par ya estaba a sólo pocas distancias de aquella escena

— No es justo que te traten de esa forma — Se volteó indignado hacia Miranda, para dirigirle la palabra.

— Así se divierten los niños, entiéndelo.

— Eso no les da derecho de burlarse de los demás, sólo por diversión. ¡Tú deberías estar molesta, Miranda! ¡Están haciendo tu vida insoportable!

— ¡Yo no culpo a esos niños, Allen! — Esa declaración fue lo que detuvo al aludido de seguir discutiendo. A los breves segundos, Miranda respiró profundo, y continuó. — Nunca los he culpado, ni a ellos ni las demás personas... Ellos reaccionaron como lo haría cualquiera; pero nunca tuvieron que ver con mi forma de ser... Ellos no me hicieron torpe y atolondrada. — La reflexión de la alemana, era un punto de vista que nunca había considerado el albino.

La forma en que Allen veía el mundo era miserable, porque no recuerda haber sido aceptado por alguien antes de Mana. No recordaba nada de sus padres biológicos así que no sabía con certeza si en verdad lo abandonaron o fueron causas de fuerza mayor. Para él, Mana fue su único padre, y los demás no merecían mérito de nada. Era primera vez que reflexionaba más allá de ese pensamiento.

Desafortunadamente, no hubo el tiempo para pensar. Un simple chillido devolvió a Allen de golpe al planeta tierra. Un grito desesperado de una niña indefensa.

— ¡Devuélvemelo, por favor!

Tanto Allen como Miranda, volvieron su atención a la versión infantil de la segunda. Uno de los niños había logrado arrebatarle la muñeca que la pequeña sostenía, y ahora la pandilla se dedicaba a lanzarse el juguete entre ellos. Risas maliciosas salían de las bocas de los niños, viendo entretenidos cómo la pobre desdichada corría de un lado a otro, tratando de recuperar, sin éxito, su objeto preciado. Como el pasar la página de un libro, Allen se olvidó completamente de lo que estaba pensando, y el coraje estaba creciendo lentamente en su interior.

Cuando el mayor de la pandilla se apoderó de la muñeca, este optó por quedársela un rato. Al tener a la pequeña Miranda frente a él, una idea divertida provocó una sonrisa temeraria en el rostro del chico.

— Por favor... — Rogaba penosamente — Devuélvemela...

— _Jjm..._ — Entonaba el pandillero mientras contemplaba la muñeca, a una altura especialmente alejada para la niña. — No lo se... Todo lo que tocas se contagia de tu mala suerte... — La pequeña Miranda no entendía hacia donde quería llegar el chico. —Seguramente tus muñecas también tienen mala suerte. — Terminó con una sonrisa macabra.

— Por favor... — Insistía de nuevo, esta vez con más temor a lo que podía suceder.

— No podemos permitir eso, _¿o sí?_ — Dirigió la pregunta hacia su pandilla, quienes negaron con la cabeza, apoyando entre risitas, esa sospechosa declaración. — Después de todo, — Terminaba de concluir, al tiempo que acomodaba la muñeca en sus manos, a manera de... ¿ejecución? — La mala suerte, _es mala..._

Los ojos de Allen, Miranda, y pequeña Miranda se abrieron como platos, al caer en cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. En su estado de pánico, la niña se abalanzó inútilmente sobre el pandillero, tratando de alcanzar su muñeca.

— ¡Por favor, No! — Volvía a pedir, esta vez más desesperada. El chico alzó la muñeca por encima de su cabeza para que le fuera imposible siquiera tocarla. — ¡No le hagas nada, Te lo ruego...!

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir suplicando, el chico no lo pensó dos veces antes de arrancar la cabeza del cuerpo de la muñeca...

El silencio intenso provocado por la impresión, fue rápidamente interrumpido por el grito aterrado, que echaba la niña al presenciar tal masacre. Se llevó las manos a los lados de su cara mientras lloraba fuerte y dolorosamente, sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo decapitado de su preciado juguete. Sus piernitas flaquearon sin más, y se dejó caer al suelo para seguir llorando sin pena y vergüenza.

— Al final, yo _si_ tenía razón. — Quiso añadir el pandillero. — Esta muñeca tuvo la mala suerte de romperse... — Con esto dicho, soltó las dos partes del juguete, dejándolas caer al suelo. — Tú le contagiaste la mala suerte... Como siempre, es tu culpa lo que le pasó. — Continuó diciendo mientras sus amigos se acercaban a él felices del resultado.

Y acto seguido de esto, volvieron a entonar la canción dedica a la pobre y salada Miranda, dando vueltas alegremente a su alrededor.

— Está bien. — Decía un iracundo Allen. — ¡Esto si que no lo apruebo! — Con razón no recordaba ese día. Un episodio tan traumático debió bloquearse en sus memorias, y al notar la expresión de la versión actual de la alemana, debió haberse quedado de ese modo. — ¡Miranda, suéltame! ¡Esto debo hacerlo!

— ¡No, Allen, no puedes! — dijo Miranda rápidamente sujetándolo con más fuerza. — ¡No deberíamos intervenir en el pasado!

— ¡Pero si te hicieron algo terrible! — El inglés seguía sin entender, cómo hacía la mujer para contenerse al ver su propio pasado.

— ¡No está bien que actúes así, Allen! ¡No podemos intervenir!

— ¡Miranda...!

— ¿Qué está pasando?

No sólo Allen y Miranda quedaron en silencio. Cuando voltearon en dirección a la escena, encontraron al que entonó dicha pregunta. Todos los pandilleros quedaron estupefactos, especialmente el "verdugo" quien tenía al grandulón en todo frente. La pequeña Miranda fue la única en no callar. En vez de eso, opto por sollozar apaciguadamente.

Un muchacho... _grande,_ de tez bronceada, probablemente de la misma edad de los pandilleros (aunque era difícil de saber por su tamaño), se encontraba frente a ellos, con una expresión confusa, pero aterradora en el rostro.

— No me han respondido. — Volvió a hablar imponentemente. — ¿Qué está pasando?

— S-sólo... — se excusaba el líder de la pandilla, nervioso. — S-sólo estábamos jugando. ¿V-verdad chicos? — Le rogó a su pandilla con su mirada que afirmaran lo que dijo, cosa que hicieron por inercia.

— ¿En serio? — Cuestionó, poco crédulo a esa afirmación. — Porque desde donde estaba, parecía que una niña estaba llorando.

Los niños estaban asustados, ¿quién no lo estaría? Pero más estupefactos estaba el par de exorcistas, por lo _extrañamente familiar_ que les parecía aquel chico.

— D-... D-de modos, ¡eso no te incumbe! — Refutaba el mayor de la pandilla, con algo de miedo en la voz. — ¡Tú ni siquiera eres de aquí! O sabrías que si defiendes a Salada-Miranda te pegará su mala suerte.

— Salada... ¿Miranda? — Repitió el grandulón extrañado — ¿Quién es _Salada-Miranda_?

— ¿Qué, estás ciego acaso? — Preguntaba burlonamente entre risas. Pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, o al menos una negativa, se dieron cuenta con temor, que tocaron un punto sensible.

Y Allen pudo confirmar por completo de quién se trataba.

— Ese es... — Empezó Allen para sí mismo.

— ¿Algún problema con eso? — Continuó el chico, con la misma pasividad, pero con un dejo de amenaza. — Porque yo no tengo problema. No necesito mis ojos para saber dónde estás y dónde empezar a atacar. — Al tiempo que dijo esto, se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la cara del pandillero. Y a pesar de que sus ojos no le miraban directamente, no fue necesario para sentirse en peligro.

Pero el llanto de la pequeña Miranda, no había cesado. Y fue esto lo que detuvo al más grande de hacer cualquier cosa. Al parecer la niña estaba ensimismada en su dolor al perder su preciado tesoro, y nunca cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El moreno decidió darle más importancia en ayudarla, de modo que se dirigió hacia ella, ignorando a los demás niños.

— Era de esperarse... — Bufó el pandillero. — La única forma de querer mala suerte es si no puedes _ver_ la mala suerte. — Dedujo como el niño que era. — ¡Vámonos chicos! Dejemos a los fenómenos juntos. — Con esto último, toda la pandilla salió corriendo hasta desaparecer.

La pequeña Miranda seguía gimiendo, hasta que sintió un par de grandes manos en sus hombros. Ante el tacto, la niña alzó la mirada para ver a su protector.

— Todo va a estar bien. — Decía cariñosamente. — No pasa nada malo.

—... Pero... — Volvió a deprimirse un poco, al ver de nuevo su muñeca rota. De algún modo, el muchacho se percató de ello, y agarró las dos piezas.

— Mm... — Meditaba qué decirle. — Sólo necesitas aguja e hilo, y estará como nueva. — Concluyó sonriente.

— ¿Todo bien por acá, Marie? — Una tercera persona se hizo presente en el lugar. Un Adulto de ya avanzada edad, quien al parecer conocía muy bien al chico.

— Maestro Tiedoll — Se dirigía el aludido, mostrándole el cuerpo y la cabeza del juguete. — Esta muñeca se rompió. ¿Tendrás algo para arreglarla?

— A ver — El señor, al parecer llamado Tiedoll, buscó entre sus bolsillos, y dentro de su bolso, revolviendo todos sus cachivaches hasta encontrar un pequeño costurero de bolsillo. Le pidió la muñeca a Marie cuando tuvo preparada la aguja con el hilo, y apenas acomodó perfectamente la cabeza en el cuerpo, empezó a coser con fácil destreza.

Todos miraban sorprendidos como la muñeca era restaurada. Pero Allen se encontraba más impactado por la sola presencia del General Tiedoll y de un Marie extremadamente joven.

— Aquí tienes. — Dijo al tiempo que le entregaba la muñeca a la pequeña Miranda. — Si se vuelve a romper, una remendada es suficiente. Por suerte, estas cosas tienen una rápida solución. — Concluyó con una sonrisa. A la pequeña Miranda se le iluminaron los ojos, mientras agarraba alegremente su muñeca restaurada. Por primera vez en mucho estaba, se veía genuinamente feliz. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó sobre Tiedoll para abrazarle cariñosamente.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Señor! — Le decía con una radiante sonrisa, y pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

— Cuídala bien, ¿si? — Le dijo Marie a la niña una vez tuvo su atención. La aludida asintió tímidamente con un leve sonrojo en el rostro. Se despidió cordialmente del par y se alejó dando saltitos de alegría.

A pesar de unos cuántos tropiezos en el camino, la pequeña Miranda recuperaba el equilibrio sin dejar de sonreír.

— Algo torpe, pero tierna, ¿No te parece? — Le decía Tiedoll a su pupilo, una vez se retiró la chica.

— ¿Qué está insinuando, maestro? — Preguntó el pequeño Marie con dejo de molestia.

— Puedo hacer un dibujo de ella si quieres, ¿sabes? — Le respondió el general con una sonrisa picarona.

— ¡Maestro, Por favor! — Reclamó el chico algo sonrojado, al tiempo que se ponía en marcha junto al mayor, para alejarse calmadamente de la escena.

Allen no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. El general Tiedoll ya había estado en la ciudad que rebobina. Miranda había tenido un... ¿Cómo decirlo? «Encuentro cercano del tercer tipo» con la Inocencia en su infancia. Desde ya estaba marcado su destino como exorcista.

— ¡Esto es increíble! — Exclamaba Allen — No puedo creer que hayas conocido al General Tiedoll muchísimo antes de ingresar a la orden. — Aunque Mirada no respondía, decidió proseguir. — ¿Será que el General estaba buscando el reloj? ¿O es que, por lo contrario, vino a _dejarlo_? Jamás creí ver a Marie tan bajito y pequeño. ¡Pensé que siempre había sido un gigante! Bueno, si probablemente para este entonces era muy grande para su edad... Pero de todos modos ¡Esto es grandioso! Aunque, tenía entendido que Marie _no_ era ciego cuando era pequeño.

— No lo era. — Se decidió a hablar finalmente, Miranda. Esto sacó a Allen de su monólogo, y se volteó a ver a la mujer solo para contemplar una sonrisa cálida y de añoranza en el rostro. — Él... No estaba ciego en ese entonces. — Al parecer Miranda tampoco recordaba ese evento de su pasado; probablemente había sido opacado por el peso de sus desgracias posteriores. Pero cual balde de agua, algo despertó dentro de ella al ver ese recuerdo pasar frente a sus ojos. Algo cálido y placentero que la llenaba plenamente cuando pensaba en ese muchacho que la ayudó en su niñez.

Y Allen se dio cuenta de esto...

— Miranda... — le llamó sonriendo pícaramente. — ¿Crees que deberías hacer algo por Marie en el día blanco cuando regresemos?

— ¡¿Qué? — Exclamó exaltada con un notorio sonrojo. — ¡¿Cómo crees? ¿E-en qué estás pensando? — Preguntó con una risa nerviosa, tratando de disimular lo que era más que obvio para el albino.

— Vamos Miranda — Dijo — Es evidente que te gusta. Y en vista que no hiciste nada el día de San Valentín, podrías hacerle algún detalle ahora.

— ¿G-gu-gustar? — preguntó cada vez más roja. — ¿Q-qué cosas dices, Allen?

— ¿Acaso me equivoco?

—... C-creo que estás pasando mucho tiempo con Lenalee. — Deducía nerviosa — Está comenzando a pensar como ella.

— Si claro, como quieras. — desistió Allen, a pesar de estar completamente convencido de lo que dijo. — Mejor vayamos a lo vinimos a hacer en un principio, ¿si? — Propuso Allen al tiempo que se pusieron en marcha, caminando sin rumbo por el parque.

— Y ¿Cómo se supone que hagamos eso? Estamos aquí, porque la Inocencia me tomó como referencia y nos mandó a algún lugar de mis recuerdos.

— Es verdad. — Con una mano en el mentón, comenzó a analizar. — Pero talvez actuó por inercia al no recibir órdenes específicas. No se, podría ser eso...

Quedaron en silencio mientras Miranda pensaba lo que había dicho el inglés. Y cuando le vino una teoría a la mente, sacó su disco, para probarla.

— A ver... — Comenzó — Registro del Tiempo, Nivel 2... Definiendo Coordenadas. — Y dicho esto, la Inocencia se activó exitosamente; sin remolinos ni rupturas drásticas. Sólo el disco brillante girando rápidamente frente a ellos, esperando órdenes.

— Genial — Exclamó Allen — ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

— Bueno, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— A ver... — Pensaba detenidamente. — Lenalee me dijo que Lavi lleva en la Orden, alrededor de tres años. Y como hasta ahora, es lo único que se de él con certeza, es mejor empezar por ahí.

— Entonces. — Decidió Miranda, dirigiéndose a su arma con firmeza. — Destino: Orden Oscura, antigua sede. Tres años antes, de nuestro periodo actual. _¡Actívate!_

Y de nuevo se abrió la ruptura, y sin más preámbulos, la misma los absorbió, haciéndolos desparecer nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Sep, esto es todo lo que tengo hasta ahora, ¡Péguenme! :D Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, pero no me exijan mucho ¿sí? ._.<p> 


	3. Registros y Dudas: Bookman Junior  Lavi

**D. Gray-man Reverse **pertenece a Hoshino Katsura y Kizaki Kaya. Nuevamente, este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro.

El editor de no me quiere reconocer el interlineado de doble-espacio, así que me disculpan si siente que todo está muy pegado .w.'

* * *

><p>Debía haber una mejor forma de aterrizar en el tiempo, sin la necesidad de desmayarse en algún lugar aleatorio. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Miranda al recobrar <em>una vez más<em>, la conciencia.

— _Mmn~..._ — Tenía una sensación suave y blanda debajo de ella. Al parecer había aterrizado sobre algún colchón. — ¿Dónde estoy? — Se preguntó a sí misma. Lentamente abrió los ojos, y con unos cuantos parpadeos enfocó mejor su vista. En seguida, se levantó de golpe del supuesto colchón, y con preocupación comenzó a analizar la situación:

Ciertamente, estaba en el antiguo Cuartel General de la Orden Oscura.

A juzgar por el lugar, se encontraba en la, ya tan familiar enfermería del antiguo edificio, por lo que dedujo se encontraba en una de las camillas.

Y Allen Walker no se encontraba en el lugar...

...

— ¡Esto es horrible! — Fue lo primero que salió de su boca sin decoro, mientras se agarraba los cabellos. — ¡¿Qué tal si Allen se quedó atrapado en la línea temporal? ¡¿Qué pasó esta vez? — Llena de angustia, Miranda se movía mañosamente en toda la cama, esperando así encontrar alguna respuesta. Pero en seguida se quedó quieta para tomarse un momento de reflexión. Con un breve suspiró supuso: — ¿Será que... como no nos sujetamos el uno del otro, nos separamos...? — Y así, volvió bruscamente a su estado normal de histeria. — ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡¿Qué hago, qué hago...? — Repetía, mientras volteaba su cabeza por todos lados por acto-reflejo. — ¡¿Allen anda suelto, y _seguro_ está perdido? — Y así, siguió agonizando...

O al menos hasta que el sonido de un abrir de puertas le interrumpió los pensamientos.

Era nada más y nada menos que la Jefa de Enfermeras de la Rama Europea, entrando a la habitación para revisar a los heridos, como lo hacía rutinariamente. Y esto sólo puso más nerviosa a Miranda, quien comenzó a chillar de los nervios. Pero antes de que pudiese pensar en alguna excusa que explicase _quién _era o _qué _hacía ahí, advirtió algo muy interesante...

La recién llegada no se había percatado de su presencia. De hecho, la pasó de largo, ignorándola completamente. Como si ella _no_ estuviese ahí

— ¿Entonces...? — Pensaba en voz alta. — ¿Las personas del pasado no pueden vernos? — De hecho, si no hubiese estado tan ocupada, armando un mar de histeria, se habría dado cuenta de que, la habitación en si estaba llena de buscadores y exorcistas, todos recuperándose de heridas de batallas. Había varias enfermeras atendiendo a cada paciente, algunos de los cuales esbozaban una que otra sonrisa picarona, en plan de flirtear con las jovencitas. Otros sólo se preocupaban por su propio bienestar. Y otros esperaban animosamente sus alimentos. Pero ninguno era capaz de ver a la viajera del tiempo presente.

Miranda, ya más aliviada por el descubrimiento, le echó un vistazo a su Inocencia. Advirtió con preocupación que el disco giraba más lentamente que en el primer viaje. _"Debe estar agotándose"_ pensaba la alemana. Seguramente había aterrizado en la enfermería, por petición al descanso por parte de la misma Inocencia. _"Talvez... como estoy usando el Nivel 2 por primera vez, lo estoy sobrecargando..."_

Pero antes de que siguiera indagando en suposiciones, la bulla de lo que parecía ser una «Batalla Épica», interrumpió sus pensamientos. O mejor dicho, la asustó de golpe, y con un chillido, la tumbó de la camilla. Se escuchaban gritos de gente despavorida aterrados, y objetos al parecer _bien_ grandes cayendo, y rompiéndose en pedazos. Hasta donde Miranda sabía, los únicos en toda la Orden Oscura capaz de cuasar tanto alboroto, eran el supervisor Komui con sus estrafalarios robots, y el muy fácil de enojar–

— _Kanda~..._— Escuchó murmurar con furia a la Jefa de Enfermeras, quien se encontraba no muy lejos de la alemana. La sola expresión de la señora fue suficiente para enviarle escalofríos a la espina dorsal de la exorcista del tiempo, aún si ella no podía verle. — Su día no está completo si no atenta contra la vida de cualquier miembro nuevo. — Declaró molesta mientras salía con su mismo porte de la enfermería.

Y como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, Miranda repentinamente recordó _qué hacía_ en ese lugar:

Kanda tendía a dar una _muy_ mala primera impresión a cualquiera que lo conociese.

En ese momento, Lavi y Bookman acababan de ingresar a la orden. Así que la Jefa de Enfermeras debía refería a Lavi con respecto a lo de «miembro nuevo».

Y si la Inocencia de Miranda actuaba por los deseos de los viajeros,

Donde estuviese Lavi seguramente–

— ¡Allen! — Estaría el exorcista inglés.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Parte<strong>

**Registros**** y Dudas: Bookman Junior, «Lavi»**

* * *

><p><em>Definitivamente<em>, tenía que haber otra forma de aterrizar en el tiempo que no atentase contra sus pulmones. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Allen al sentir la presión de miles de papeles y libros, casi asfixiándolo a morir. Rápidamente levantó su torso añorando algo de aire, y apenas lo sintió echó grandes bocanadas con desespero.

— Esto es inaudito — Pensaba en voz alta al darse cuenta que ya era la segunda vez en esta odisea que algo, _o alguien_ le obstruyese sus canales respiratorios. Ya temía la posibilidad de que este evento se volviese costumbre, en caso de siguieran viajando posteriormente. — ¿Miranda? — Llamó a su compañera una vez satisfecho con sus pulmones. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, fue cuando decidió echarle un mejor vistazo a su entorno.

No había señales de Miranda por ningún lado. Preocupado, comenzó a hurgar entre las toneladas de papeles que había en todo el suelo esperando a que su compañera se hubiese encontrado en la misma situación que él hace un momento. _Nada_.

Miranda Lotto no se encontraba ni medianamente cerca.

...

— Bien, creo que esto es grave. — Comentó algo preocupado, sintiéndose indefenso repentinamente. — Ahora... ¿Dónde estaré? — No sólo estaba preocupado por el paradero de la exorcista, pero ahora que se encontraba sólo, recordó lo propenso que era a perderse con facilidad en cualquier territorio. No importaba cuántas veces había paseado por la orden, como siempre iba acompañado por alguien, nunca se molestó en prestar atención a sus alrededores. Ahora tenía que valerse por su cuenta, si quería encontrar a Miranda.

Y eso lo puso aún más nervioso.

— ¡Bien! — trató de calmarse. — No puede ser tan difícil. Sólo debo analizar el lugar. Debo haber estado aquí antes, sabiendo cómo funciona el Registro del Tiempo. Veamos. — Le echó un _ligero_ vistazo a su alrededor, y al no ver más que papeles, libros y _más_ papeles, pudo llegar a una conclusión: — Este sitio es un desastre... Así que debo estar en la... ¿Sección Científica? ¡Sí! Debe serlo, no hay gente más desastrosa. — Satisfecho, se levantó dispuesto a buscar la salida.

Pero apenas sintió algo _cálido_ sobre su espalda, se desorientó de nuevo: Se sentía como cuando los rayos del sol lo recibían mientras se ejercitaba en su habitación. No recordaba que la antigua sección científica tuviese contacto con la luz natural. De hecho, estaba completamente seguro de que, lo único natural que había en la sección científica eran los seres humanos que trabajan ahí. Consternado, giró sobre su eje, para encontrarse con el causante de su duda: y se topó con un ventanal.

Un gran ventanal en forma de arco que abarcaba gran parte de la pared que tenía en frente. Y curiosamente, un ventanal que le recordaba mucho a su dormitorio en el primer Cuartel General. Es sólo quería decir una cosa:

— ¿Estoy en un cuarto? ¿Pero de qui–...? — Y la posible respuesta le cayó de golpe cuando al voltear la mirada, se percató por vez primera, de la litera que se encontraba a su derecha. — ¿Será que...? — Con extremo cuidado, pero gran curiosidad, se acercó lentamente hacia dicha litera, más específicamente hacia el bulto que se encontraba en la cama de abajo. Pero antes de que pudiese acercarse más, logró apreciar cierta cabellera roja que conocía muy bien. — ¿Entonces...? — Justo en ese momento, el cuerpo se volteó, dejando al descubierto, la cara del dueño de dicha cabellera...

No se encontraba en la Sección Científica...

Esa era la habitación de Lavi y Bookman...

Y el que yacía dormido plácidamente en la cama, era nadie más que el objeto de sus fantasías.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! — Fue todo lo que pudo articular en un grito eufórico. Pero en seguida se contuvo al advertir que el cuerpo en la cama se estaba moviendo. Afortunadamente, el cuerpo sólo se limitó a acomodarse, y a continuar con su sueño profundo, pero Allen decidió no moverse por un rato. Allen contuvo la respiración después de un gran suspiro, al sentir cómo su pulso aceleraba ligeramente su velocidad.

Lavi se encontraba envuelto en un desorden de sábanas, pero no parecía interrumpir su pesado sueño. Se encontraba boca arriba, con la cabeza un poco ladeada en dirección al inglés. Esto provocaba que varias hebras de cabello cayeran sobre su rostro, en ese momento tan apacible y encantador... ¿«Encantador»?

"_¡¿Qué estoy pensando?"_Allen sacudió rápidamente su cabeza, sonrojado por lo que acababa de cruzar por su mente. No acostumbraba a pensar así de alguien, y le daba algo de vergüenza cuando sucedía. Aún así, esto no impidió que sus ojos volvieran a posarse sobre el otro chico. Con cautela, se acercó un poco más hacia su cama; lo suficiente pare poder recostar sus brazos sobre el borde de la misma, quedando de rodillas al suelo. Y con un poco más de descaró, decidió seguir _contemplando_ lo que tenía en frente.

— No lo había pensado antes, — Pretendía hablar con un dormido Lavi. — Pero _sí_ que eres atractivo. — Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, sintió cómo su cara se calentaba por el sonrojo que se hizo presente, pero esta vez no le dio tanta importancia.

Nunca se había molestado en fijarse en la apariencia del pelirrojo; cuando se conocieron por primera vez sólo lo veía como un compañero de equipo, por lo que nunca se fijó en estos detalles. Fue con el pasar del tiempo que sus sentimientos hacia él, crecieron hasta el punto de no saber exactamente qué pasaba con su corazón. Sólo bastó con esa descuidada confesión por parte del Lavi el día de San Valentín, para que Allen advirtiera muchas cosas.

Seguro, eso no se lo esperaba ni en un millón de años luz, y el impacto fue grande, tanto en Allen por recibir semejante noticia sin anestesia, como para Lavi quien no planeaba dejar salir aquello de su boca; al menos no de _esa_ manera. De todos modos eso le dio la oportunidad de pensar en todas las mañas de su amigo, y a darse cuenta de muchas cosas, (con ayuda de la «Intuición Femenina» de Lenalee). Pero no había pasado por su cabeza, el fijarse en detalles como el físico. Ahora que lo hacía, se arrepentía de _no_ haberlo hecho antes.

"_Tan hermoso..."_ Pensaba Allen, mientras fijaba su vista en la boca del pelirrojo. Esos labios entreabiertos ligeramente, que de vez en cuando se separaban un poco más para respirar. _"... Quiero besarlo"_. El pensamiento más egoísta que había tenido desde que había caído en la habitación: aunque sea un beso robado, era lo que más deseaba desde que se enteró que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta frente a él, en bandeja de oro.

Y en la inquieta imaginación de Allen Walker, esos tentadores labios prácticamente _rogaban_ recibir a otro par; los _suyos_ específicamente.

Se impulsó ligeramente de sus manos para levantarse de la cama. Se acercaba lentamente a la cara de Lavi, su sonrojo cada vez más fuerte a cada segundo. _"Sólo esta vez..."_ Todo su cuerpo temblaba de los nervios, y a medida que se iba posicionando, la tensión aumentaba. _"Perdóname"_ Pensó, consciente de su propio descaro.

Ya estaba a sólo milímetros de distancia del otro... Cerraba los ojos lentamente... La respiración del mayor chocando pausadamente contra su rostro, sólo acrecentaba el calor en sus mejillas... Pero eso no lo iba a detener... No ahora que ya prácticamente sentía la punta de sus labios... Un segundo más y cumpliría su deseo...

... Y fue entonces cuando, un ojo verde se abrió de golpe frente a Allen.

— ¿Eh?

_Sip_, Lavi había despertado.

— ¡WAAa~! — El menor saltó de la cama, y cayó sentado en el suelo, rojo fluorescente y con el repentino deseo que le tragara la tierra.

"_¡¿En qué estaba pensando?"_ Le golpeó la conciencia. _"¡No puedo creer que estuve a punto de hacerlo! ¡Y encima, el Lavi de ahora todavía no sabe que existo! ¡¿Cómo rayos voy a explicarlo?"_ Su mente estaba hecha un desastre, tratando de buscar cualquier excusa para responder a cualquier pregunta que pudiese hacer el pelirrojo. Pero en medio del terror y la vergüenza que lo inundaban, pudo darse cuenta de que la habitación seguía en silencio.

Lavi estaba despierto, sí. Pero no se había movido un milímetro.

Allen dejó a un lado su _pequeño_ ataque de nervios para concentrarse de nuevo en el otro chico. El pelirrojo no parecía verlo fijamente, como lo estaba haciendo él. De hecho, no parecía estar viendo _nada_ realmente. Y a juzgar por la expresión indiferente y somnolienta de Lavi, Ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de otra persona.

"_¿Acaso no puede verme?" _Cuando Lavi por fin se dignó a moverse, despegó su torso de la cama, quedando sentando en la misma, esta vez viendo en dirección a sus pies. Ahora Allen sólo podía ver el perfil con el parche del mayor, por lo que no podía siquiera divinar qué podría estar pensando. Pero sea lo que fuera, Allen por su parte, se encontraba aliviado por no tener que dar explicaciones incómodas.

Optó por permanecer en su lugar, estudiando más, los movimientos de Lavi. Pasó un buen rato antes de que pasara _cualquier_ cosa. Allen se estaba poniendo algo impaciente, pero en parte le extrañaba con preocupación la expresión tan seria, que el inmóvil Lavi cargaba en su rostro. Expresión que _no_ era típica en él.

En eso, Lavi alzó su brazo derecho, y colocó su mano sobre su cabello, con parcimonia. Bajo ligeramente la cabeza, y aunque Allen no podía verlo, se dio cuenta de que el otro exorcista había vuelto a cerrar su ojo izquierdo; un gesto típico de la gente cuando medita.

Sin embargo, lo que salió de los labios del mayor, le resultó extraño en muchos sentidos.

— 'Soy el que será sucesor de Bookman' **(1)**...

— ¿Ah? — Allen arqueó una ceja, extrañado. ¿Acaso estaría pensando en voz alta? Unos segundos de silencio, y el pelirrojo continuó:

— 'Un Bookman es un espectador de la historia, y su cronista. Él registra la historia secreta del mundo, y la transmite a futuras generaciones'.

"_Parece que sí"_. Confirmó el menor, en su mente. A juzgar por la forma en que Lavi decía esto, parecía un palabreo que ya se había repetido antes; era monótono, serio y firme, la forma en la que salían las palabras de su boca (algo muy inusual en la personalidad de Lavi). Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del menor, representando el gozo que sentía por haber aprendido una maña nueva del pelirrojo. Aunque por alguna razón, esas palabras le provocaban una amarga nostalgia.

— 'No debe dejarse controlar por las emociones. Habla con todo tipo de personas, luego se marcha como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Las emociones no son necesarias como cronistas. Lo único que necesitan son sus registros como son, sin que sus sentimientos se mezclen en ello'. ― Esto último encendió el foco en el inconciente de Allen. De repente, estaba empezando a recordar los eventos que ocurrieron en Edo. Recuerdos del propio Lavi atacándole bajo el control de Road Kamelot. O al menos, Allen quería creer que eso fue lo que pasó.

"_«La mente de 'Lavi' ha muerto»"_ Las crueles palabras de los Sueños de Noé atravesaban su mente como cuchilladas. Le resultaba difícil recordar aquella batalla contra el pelirrojo, sin que le doliera el pecho, a pesar de haberse convencido a sí mismo que, se trataba de un Lavi poseído el que peleaba contra él; que Road sólo quería llenarle la cabeza de ideas erróneas. Pero ahora que volvía a recordar, un pequeño temor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. ¿Temor a qué? No estaba completamente seguro.

― 'Soy el sucesor de Bookman. Tomo un nombre diferente cada vez que viajo a un lugar nuevo, y me desprendo de él cada vez que me voy' ― Desgraciadamente, ahora sí lo estaba.

"_«¡Ese es el verdadero _corazón_ de Bookman!»"_

Lo había olvidado. «Lavi» no es del todo su nombre; al menos eso fue lo que le dio a entender Road. Los Bookman sólo existían para registrar la historia oculta, y justo ahora terminar de entender a qué se refería Bookman con esas palabras. Lavi sólo estaba con ellos porque el albino había llamado la atención del viejo, y probablemente por esto mismo es que el pelirrojo pasaba cerca todo el tiempo. Entonces, ¿tendrían algún valor para él todos los momentos que pasó en la Orden? ¿Los ratos que compartió con sus amigos? ¿Con _él_? Allen se preguntaba dolorosamente, si incluso la declaración que había recibido el día de San Valentín había sido parte de su trabajo; o si acaso tendría alguna importancia para el pelirrojo.

"_¿Por qué...?"_ Pensó Allen. _"¿Por qué sólo logras confundirme?"_ Estaba asustado. Sabía que quería a Lavi, pero no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo amaba. Tenía miedo de que todo lo que había vivido con él, fuese sólo un capítulo más en su registro. ¡Demonios! Incluso era la explicación más lógica del por qué el mayor huía de él, desde aquella fecha festiva, y eso sólo lo aterró aún más.

― 'Ahora mismo'... ― _Genial_, No había terminado de hablar consigo mismo. En ese momento lo último que quería el albino era ser lastimado por esas palabras sin sentimientos. Lástima que el Lavi que se encontraba en la habitación no podía escucharle. ―... 'También soy un exorcista de la Orden Oscura. Mi nombre actual es–'

"_Lavi"_ Allen quiso terminar la oración, aunque fuera sólo en su mente.

Pero en vez de escuchar el mismo nombre de la boca del pelirrojo, unos golpeteos en la puerta de la habitación hicieron eco en su lugar. Tanto Lavi como Allen dirigieron su mirada hacia dónde provenía el sonido, y vieron cómo dicha puerta se abría, para presentar a una jovencita de cabello largo y negro, recogido en dos coletas. Sin terminar de abrir la puerta, asomó su cabeza en la habitación, haciendo que sus moñitos se inclinasen graciosamente de lado. Apenas dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, esbozó una tierna y cándida sonrisa, a pesar de que gran parte de su rostro lo ocupaban vendajes y gasas.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a Lenalee con su cabello largo, que a Allen le costó unos segundos en identificarla.

― ¡Ah! Ya estás despierto. ― Le saludó. ― Lamento mucho la intrusión... ¿Puedo pasar? ― Preguntaba algo apenada... Ya va, ¿Eso era un sonrojo?

"_¡¿Qué rayos...?"_

― No hay problema, ¡Adelante! ― Allen dirigió su mirada hacia Lavi, apenas le escuchó Hablar. Fue la primera frase que salió de su boca de forma alegre y relajada; una respuesta típica de Lavi. ¡Dios! Si había algo en este mundo de lo que el albino jamás se cansaría de ver, era esa sonrisa. Pero ahora su cabeza estaba ocupada en temas más importantes para preocuparse por eso.

La visitante terminó de entrar a la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se hizo paso entre las olas de papeles que habían por el lugar. Ahora que Allen le dedicaba una mejor inspección a la muchacha, se dio cuenta de la condición general de la misma: tanto sus piernas como su cara, y seguramente el resto del cuerpo (cubierto por su uniforme) estaba cubierto parcialmente de vendajes. En una que otra zona logró identificar alguna costura, o algún moretón. Parecían tratarse de heridas muy recientes, viendo cómo la cara de la joven se arrugaba ligeramente por el dolor, acompañados por los pasos torpes que daba. Al acercarse a la litera optó por recostarse un podo en uno de los barrotes, en vez de sentarse en la cama; probablemente el dolor se intensificaría de haber hecho eso.

― Eres el nuevo exorcista, ¿verdad? ― Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. ― Te vi ayer hablando con mi hermano y un anciano. ¿Vienen juntos?

― _Seh_... ― Respondió con una risita. ― El viejo Panda. Soy su aprendiz desde que era un insecto. ― Su sonrisa creció ante su propia metáfora, mientras con su mano exageraba enormemente «el tamaño de un insecto» con sus dedos, índice y pulgar.

― Ya veo ― Reaccionó alegre, la chica. A pesar de lo calmada que se veía, su expresión cambió de uno alegre, a uno apenado. Un leve sonrojo ocupó el lugar de sus mejillas, mientras desviaba ligeramente la mirada de la del pelirrojo. ― Oye... generalmente cuando vienen nuevos miembros, mi hermano no es el único que los recibe... Pero ayer no fue precisamente el mejor momento, y bueno... quería disculparme por darles una bienvenida apropiada.

Esto le llamó la atención a Allen. Notó un dejó de dolor en el último comentario de la chica, y supuso con preocupación que algo grave había pasado.

― _Nah_, descuida. Perder una batalla es duro para cualquiera. Yo se mucho de eso, créeme. ― Le reconfortaba Lavi. O al menos eso intentó.

― Si... Supongo que es verdad... ― Le dio la razón, aunque esa no era el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba deprimida. Estaba decepcionada sí; pero una batalla perdida no era lo que le importaba a ella... Nunca le importó. ―... Ayer... Ayer perdí a una amiga muy importante para mí **(2)**. No la conocía mucho, a decir verdad... Pero iba a ser una exorcista. Teníamos la misma edad, y como no hay muchas mujeres en la orden estaba emocionada... Pero... ― La voz de la exorcista se empezó a quebrar, y tanto Allen como Lavi lo notaron. Allen se sentía tan inútil en ese momento: quería decirle algo a su amiga, para reconfortarla, pero se trataba de un recuerdo del pasado que, encima, no le conocía aún. Además, no podía olvidar que ni siquiera era visible a los ojos de los presentes.

Suerte que Lavi tenía las mismas intenciones que el albino.

― Puedo entenderlo. ― Comenzó el pelirrojo. ― En las guerras nadie sale ileso. Aún así, lo mejor es pensar en las cosas buenas... Por mucho que eso cueste, no creo que tu amiga no quisiera verte deprimida, ¿verdad?

― Si...Tienes razón ― Le respondió Lenalee, volviendo a dirigir su mirada al pelirrojo. Sólo que esta vez su sonrisa era más cálida que antes; _más honesta._ ― Lamento haber entrado sin siquiera conocerte. Necesitaba despejar mi mente. Espero que no te molestes por usarte de excusa para salirme de la enfermería.

― Uy, estamos traviesos hoy, ¿no? ― Bromeó pícaramente, como solía hacer. ― ¡No te preocupes! Si ser una excusa me da la oportunidad de hablar con una linda señorita, ¡encantado! ― Finalizando su cumplido, Lavi le dedicó _esa_ mirada coqueta que provocó un leve sonrojo en la descendiente china, acompañado de unas leves risitas torpes. Cosa que molestó inmediatamente a Allen, quien hizo un puchero ante tal acto.

Okay, sólo era una mirada; desde que se conocieron, el pelirrojo había dejado indirectamente claro que disfrutaba flirtear con cualquier «escoba con falda». Sin embargo, a Allen no le molestaba en lo absoluto; él sabía que su coqueteo sólo era en plan de tontear con las mujeres, generalmente mayores.

Pero el inglés todavía recordaba la vez que conoció a Lenalee, y se sintió ingenuamente atraído hacia ella. Nunca intentó nada, porque se notaba desde un principio que la muchacha no lo veía más que como un hermanito (y bueno, el hecho que para ese entonces el japonés estúpido ya le había ganado terreno, no podía ser descartable). Ya había superado su enamoramiento inocente, y ahora sólo veía a Lenalee como su amiga más cercana, y en algunos casos «Cómplice del Crimen». Aún así, el ver a su actual enamorado, coqueteando con su «Amor platónico» anterior, lo hacía sentir de algún modo traicionado. Y bueno, ¿Por qué negarlo? Estaba celoso.

― _LavIdiota_ ― Maldijo Allen con un puchero, agradeciendo ser inaudible e invisible para los presentes en la habitación. Si las miradas mataran, Lavi estaría siendo calcinado lenta y dolorsamente por el inglés. _Estúpido mujeriego_.

― ¡Cierto! ― Exclamó la muchacha ― Ya que estás despierto, ¿vamos a desayunar? Es el mejor lugar para conocer a todo el mundo, y seguramente Johnny querrá saber tus tallas. Él siempre se ofrece para hacer nuestros uniformes, aunque ya tenga mucho trabajo en la sección científica lidiando con mi hermano... ¡Ah! ― Exclamó al darse cuenta que pasó de largo algo importante. ― Lo siento, no sé cómo se me pudo olvidar. ― Dijo apenada mientras le ofrecía una mano al mayor. ― Soy Lenalee Lee un placer conocerte.

― Igualmente, encantado ― Respondió el mayor al tiempo que recibía la mano amiga con la suya propia. ― el nombre es Lavi, aunque algunos me dicen Junior–

― Sí, lo se. Le pregunté a mi hermano después de hablar contigo, ayer.

― Siempre un paso adelante, ¿no?

― «Siempre un paso adelante, ¿no?» ―_ "LavIdiota" _En este punto, Allen ya parecía un demonio con todo y cuernos incluido, completamente verde de los celos y echando humo por cualquier cavidad de su rostro. Era inmaduro, tonto, y hasta fuera de los modales del albino, burlarse de esa forma de sus compañeros... Pero tratándose de Lavi, cualquier estupidez (entiéndase como «echarle los perros a alguien») era suficiente para molestarlo hasta tal punto.

Después de lo que le había oído decir en voz alta, ahora todo lo que fuese a salir de su boca, sólo causaría las dudas en el albino, y por lo tanto, iba a ser más susceptible a ponerse celoso de... Bueno, de _cualquier_ cosa.

El par ya estaba saliendo de la habitación hablando amigablemente, y Allen se dispuso a seguirlos; probablemente de esta manera no corría tanto peligro de perderse, y ¿quién sabe? Talvez encontraría a Miranda más rápido.

Llegaron hasta el viejo comedor, y fue en ese momento que Allen le hizo caso a su vacío estómago. Había pasado como media hora desde la última vez que comió algo, y el albino ya podía sentir sus rugidos cada vez más fuertes. Y los trastornos temporales que seguro habría sufrido por los viajes en el tiempo, no ayudaban mucho a su aparato digestivo tampoco.

― ¿Será que podré comer algo de esta época? ― Se preguntaba casi sin esperanza; porque, si él era imperceptible para las personas del pasado, entonces cabría la posibilidad de que dicho periodo no le considerase más que un espectro incapaz de afectar la línea temporal. Así mismo, sería un espectro incapaz de tener contacto directo con cualquier ente del pasado; y esto incluía _comida_. ― ¡Debo encontrar a Miranda, o moriré de hambre!... ― Sí, ese era su lado inmaduro estimulado por la necesidad biológica primordial de Allen Walker.

Y es que, después de todo lo que había escuchado decir a Lavi, más la sensación de ser devorado por su propio estómago, y sumándole el hecho de que seguía sin ver rastro alguno de su compañera, sólo un pensamiento coherente era capaz de pasearse por la cabeza de Allen Walker:

"_... Qué cagada..."_

* * *

><p>Continuará... porque es muy largo y me <em>creepea<em> al extremo...

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> _Katsura Hoshino & Kizaki Kaya, "-man Reverse 2: El Alias 49" Cappítulo 2, Sueshia Inc._ Todo lo que recita Lavi en este fragmento pertenece a la misma fuente.

**(2)** _"Aminta"_ es un proyecto en el estoy trabajando para un fanfic tipo Reverse con Lenalee de protagonista ;D Si a alguien le interesa que me lo haga saber, y yo les aviso cuando haya publicado la historia :)

* * *

><p><strong>¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DELANTADO LAVI!<strong> *0* En realidad este NO es mi verdadero regalo, pero nunca está demás concentir al concejito sepsy X3 (Además, necesito una excusa por habertardado tanto en actualizar ._.)

Disculpándome por mis modales un momento... Esta mierda me ocupó 13 malditas páginas en Word con letra Arial 10 D: Tuve que cortarlo, porque me daba miedo .w. Por el momento les dejo con las primeras 8 (Damn!), pero en unos días subo el siguiente :3

Como siempre **Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, crítica, ETECÉ, vía review** ;D _¡Cuídense~!_


End file.
